Monsters And Machines
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Worlds truly collide when the Rescue Bots and their partners meet the freaky fabulous students of Monster High!
1. Chapter 1: The Field Trip

"Guys! You're not gonna believe this!" Cody Burns said as he went to the firehouse bunker.

Four Autobots came into view. Heatwave, Boulder, Chase, and Blades. These four Autobots were the Rescue Bots. Heatwave, the bot modeled after a fire engine, spoke first.

"What? Has Dani won the big burping contest again?" he joked.

"No! Way better than that! A school of monsters is coming to Griffin Rock for a field trip and we're going to be their tour guides! How cool is that?!"

"What?! M-M-M-Monsters?!" Blades said shakily. "R-Real monsters?! Coming here?! Now?!" Blades scares easily, and hearing that monsters are coming to their town was enough to get him nervous.

"Whoa! What kind of monsters?!" Boulder asked. He was always eager to learn more about Earth's fascinating cultures. "I didn't know monsters go to school! What kind of school do they go to?"

"They go to Monster High." Chief Charlie Burns said as he along with his other children Kade, Graham and Dani.

"If they really are monsters." Kade replied.

"They can't possibly be real monsters." Graham said. He was always the logical thinker. "It's probably their school mascot or something."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Charlie said. "I spoke to the Headmistress. And sure enough, she told me the truth. She told me that by visiting a human town will help them coexist better with human society."

"Come on, Dad! Monsters aren't real! It's gotta be some sort of trick!" Kade said.

"And if it's not, why would monsters want to be around humans?" Heatwave implied suspiciously. "It doesn't sound right."

"It doesn't sound right at all!" Blades exclaimed. "Can't I just stay inside where it's nice and safe?! And monster free?!"

"Come on, you scaredy-bot." Dani said. "Let's just give them a chance at least."

"Dani's right. This is important to them. So let's have Monster High feel welcome!" said Cody.

"As long as they abide by our laws and proper procedures, I am perfectly cooperative with this." Chase said.

* * *

><p>A purple bus that greatly resembled a hearse was driving towards Griffin Rock. One of the passengers eagerly looked out the window. "Can you believe this, ghouls?! We're actually going to a normie town! How clawesome is this?!" Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein said. Her neck bolts sparked with excitement.<p>

"Not clawesome!" Draculaura squealed. "Going to a normie town is too dangerous!" As a vampire and the daughter of Dracula, Draculaura was all to familiar with how humans reacted to monsters.

"And who knows what the locals will think." Twyla Boogieman added. "We need to stay on guard."

Spectra Vondergeist hovered towards them. "My sources tell me that Griffin Rock is known for their advanced, cutting edge technology!" she said in her faint voice. "Visiting a normie town should make great gossip for my blog!"

"Advanced technology?" Robecca Steam, the steam powered robot squeaked. "Then I'm already doubtful of this trip!" Despite being a robot herself, Robecca was not comfortable around modern devices due to missing out on a long period of technological progress.

Elissabat looked up from her magazine. "I'm not at all worried. This field trip will have me fully prepared for my latest movie roll: 'Normies By Nightfall!'" As the vampire queen and Hauntlywood actress, Elissabat always took her craft very seriously.

Skelita Calaveras, the skeleton from Hexico nodded. "That's good to know. Because I've got this feeling in my bones that something epic is going to happen!"

Just then, Ghoulia Yelps moaned loudly as she pointed at something out the window. A human girl was walking down the street, not paying attention at all!

"STOP THE BUS!" Frankie shouted. The bus driver screeched to a halt, just stopping by mere inches from the pedestrian, who still wasn't paying attention until she lifted head, took off her headphones and gasped seeing a giant hearse pull up in front of her.

The girl was the island's spoiled rich girl, Priscilla Pynch. "How dare you almost flatten me!" Priscilla spat. "I'll make sure you never drive a bus again!"

As the girl scoffed away, Twyla rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, This is gonna be the best field trip ever..." she deadpanned.

"Hey! Look over there!" Draculaura pointed out the window. The ghouls looked over to the other side of the bus and saw Mrs. Neederlander, an elderly resident of Griffin Rock getting into a tizzy. Her cat, Mister Pettypaws was stuck in a tree.

"We better help that lady over there." Frankie exited the bus and the ghouls followed. They arrived to the frantic old woman's aid. "Can we help you, ma'am?"

Mrs. Neederlander turned to the monsters and yelped, taking a step back and putting a hand over her chest. "For good gravy's sake! You girls nearly scared me out of my skin!"

The monsters sunk, they could feel the eyes of bystanders watching them. But Frankie stood her ground. "Ma'am, we're here to help your cat...if you don't mind."

The woman's mood changed completely. "You will?! Oh, please do!"

Robecca activated her rocket boots and flew up to the frightened cat. "Here kitty, kitty." Robecca coaxed. "Come on." She calmed the feline down and he jumped into the robot's arms. Then Robecca gently flew down. Mister Pettypaws purred affectionately as Robecca returned him to his owner. The humans clapped for the robot.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Neederlander smiled.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest?" Draculaura cooed, the ghouls took turns petting and adoring the cat. And Mister Pettypaws was loving it.

Mrs. Neederlander smiled. "You may not be the Burns family or their Rescue Bots, but you girls are just as sweet."

"Rescue Bots?" Frankie inquired. "Who are they?"

"You mean you don't know?!" the woman replied. "They're these fancy robots from the government. They can transform from robots to vehicles like that!" She snapped her fingers.

"Really?! That's voltage!" said Frankie. "I can't wait to see them!"

"It sounds amazing!" Draculaura exclaimed.

"It sounds like a lot of nonsense." Robecca scoffed.

"Anyway, we better get going. Have a good day, ma'am." Frankie and the ghouls waved goodbye to the old woman. The people looked on confused.

"What was with those girls?" asked a man. "Those were some wild getups."

Mrs. Neederlander simply shrugged. "They're probably going to one of those comic book conventions. You know how kids love to dress up for those things."

As the ghouls returned to the bus, Robecca was puffing mad. "I don't think I can handle this awful place! Hearing about those Rescue Bots was the last straw!"

"What do you mean, Robecca?" asked Frankie. "Robots that turn into vehicles does sound pretty cool."

"Yeah!" Draculaura squealed. "Maybe that normie Charlie Burns will let us ride in one!"

"But that's the problem! Normie-made robots don't have the same spark like me or Frankie have. They're just mindless machines, incapable of thought or feelings." Robecca sulked. "This whole town with their new-fangled gizmos and doo-dads..."

* * *

><p>"Dani, is this really necessary?" Blades asked as Dani waked in with an electric power buffer.<p>

"Of course, Blades. If we really are going to meet real monsters, we have to make a good impression and look our best! Now, lift up your arm." Blades lifted up his arm and Dani began polishing, but when the buffer touched his underarm, Blades yelped and started laughing before jumped away. "What was that?!"

Dani blinked. "What was what?"

"That thing did something to me! It felt funny and I couldn't stop laughing!" Blades pointed out.

"Really? Because I did not find anything amusing from witnessing." Chase said.

Dani realized what caused that and chuckled. "You must be ticklish."

"What's ticklish?" asked the Rescue Bot.

"It's called tickling. It's when something or someone touches you and it makes you laugh." Cody explained.

"That's weird...cause no one said anything funny and yet I was laughing!" Blades said warily.

"Well, ticklish or not, we gotta get you cleaned up, mister! Now hold still!" Then Dani started buffing the bot's feet.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! S-STOP! That's really tickling! Heeheehahahahahaha!" Blades laughed out and lost balance, causing him to fall over.

"I think Blades is clean enough." Heatwave said.

"We better get going! I can't wait to meet the monsters!" Boulder said eagerly.

"How can you so excited about this?!" said Blades.

"Yeah, Blades and I are the only ones taking this seriously?" said Heatwave. "I just don't get what's so great about meeting monsters. And besides, aren't they not suppose to exist? And who knows what they're capable of?"

"But you guys don't know that for sure." Cody told them. "I bet once you got to know them, maybe we'll all learn that monsters aren't as bad as we thought."

"What do you say to a monster?" Boulder wondered out loud. "Do we have to pretend to be robots?"

"Well, we don't want to alarm them." said Graham.

"Really? Us alarm them? Good one, Graham." Kade scoffed. "And I thought you said monsters aren't real."

Graham fumbled a little. "W-Well, they're not real. I'm just saying, that's all."

"I wonder if we meet a vampire?" Dani pondered. "That would be cool!"

Chase blinked. "Vampire? Aren't those the creatures that feed upon human blood like Energon eaters?"

Kade turned white and swallowed a little. "Yep, they are." He nervously rubbed his neck.

"Then we must proceed this field trip with caution." declared the police bot.

"Hey, what if we see a werewolf?!" Cody said, his voice getting more excited. "I'll bet there are zombies too! Or maybe ghosts!"

"Please, stop! I'm scared enough as it is!" Blades nearly shouted. The poor bot was shivering in his armored plating.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. There was an emergency. Chief Burns came down. "We've got a situation, team."

Blades jumped with joy. "Yes! An emergency!" He was hoping that this would keep him from seeing any monsters. "What's the trouble, Chief? A fire? A car wreck? An out of control lawnmower?! Or all of the above?!"

"I just got a call from Doctor Greene that one of his inventions is missing." said the chief. "We need to go over and investigate. Cody, stay here and wait for our guests."

"Okay, Dad." Cody said.

* * *

><p>At Doc's lab, the Rescue crew were talking to the scientist about what was missing from his lab.<p>

"The Nightmare Imaging Device and a giant super magnet?" Charlie repeated.

"That's right, someone must have hacked into my security system, snuck into the Hall of Inspiration and stole them right under my nose!"

Charlie rubbed his chin. "Hmm, a nightmare machine and a giant magnet. Who would want that?"

"I am unsure, Chief. But whatever the reason, it cannot be good." Chase confirmed.

The Chief's phone rang and he promptly answered. "Griffin Rock Emergency." After a hysterical call, he hung up. "Prescott's news van has been stolen by Evan and Myles." He contacted the team. "Evan and Myles are at it again team, we need to set up a roadblock at the outskirts of town."

The team took a shortcut to the city limits and set up the road block. The Rescue bots and the Burns family were ready for action.

From the stolen news van, the petty criminals Myles and Evan were driving towards them. But they were smiling, everything was according to plan.

Evan slammed on the brakes and stopped, confusing the Rescuers. Then Myles pulled out a remote control and pressed a button, activating a trap door in the middle of the road! The Rescue bots fell down the dark abyss below.

"The bots!" Kade shouted.

Dani gasped and pointed. "Look!"

The satellite on the news van activated, a huge radio wave glowed a bright, blue light. Then strange radio waves emitted from the dish and when it hit the humans, they slumped over and fell to the ground, fast asleep.

The waves transmitted throughout Griffin Rock. Soon, the whole townsfolk were dropping like flies. Left and right, every human was out like a light.

The thieves cackled as they got out of the van. "Now that naptime has hit Griffin Rock, we have everything on the whole island to us!" Myles told his brother, who grunted and nodded like the mindless goon he is. They grabbed their sacks and began their crime spree.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep underground, was a dark room of some kind. The Rescue Bots were held back by a giant super magnet. They couldn't move an inch.<p>

"It was a trap!" Heatwave growled. "I can't believe we fell for it!"

"What are we going to do?! Where are we?! What's gonna happen?!" Blades panicked.

"I suggest we remain calm first of all. As to where we are, I would say that we are most likely in the criminals' hideout." Chase deduced. "The rest of the team is still above ground. So there is still hope for us."

"And what if there isn't?!" bellowed Heatwave. "What if they can't stop them?!"

"Then all hope is lost." Chase confirmed after a pause.


	2. Chapter 2: Monsters To The Resue

Meanwhile, at the Monster High school bus, Frankie Stein woke up from what felt like a long sleep. She saw the rest of her ghoulfriends looking at her in a concerned manner.

"Frankie! Are you okay?!" Draculaura asked.

The Franken-teen rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned. "Yeah, are we at the firehouse yet? Good thing you woke me up. I was having the worst nightmare! I was performing my routine for the fearleading squad then I started to croak like a frog!"

"I know! I caught your nightmare just in time!" said Twyla, she was looking even paler than usual. "Something bad is going on here. Really bad. All of the people in this town just suddenly fell asleep and are having constant nightmares!"

"If it weren't for Twyla, we never would haven woken up!" Robecca squeaked. "What do we do now?!"

"Well, that firehouse is right nearby. So let's go over there and get help!" Elissabat suggested.

The ghouls agreed and exited the bus and ran a short time later to the firehouse. They charged in and saw Cody asleep and struggling, he were having nightmares. Twyla immediately caught the nightmare and stashed it away. Then the human woke up.

"Oh, what happened?" Cody rubbed his eyes and saw the teen monsters before him. He gasped in alarm.

"No! Don't be scared, we won't hurt you!" Frankie assured the kid.

Cody blinked twice. "Wait a minute, are you the Monster High students?!"

Draculaura smiled, showing her fangs. "Yes, we are."

"Nice to meet you, normie." Elissabat said with a friendly wave.

"Normie?" Cody said, confused.

"It's what we call humans." Frankie explained. "Anyway, we came here to tell you that the whole town is asleep and suffering terrible nightmares! Any idea how this is happening?!"

"Myles and Evan! They must behind this! They stole the Nightmare Imaging device and somehow reprogrammed it to cause this!" said Cody.

"Hey, ghouls! Look out there!" Robecca pointed outside and everyone gathered to see Myles and Evan looting the local jewelry store.

"I knew it! They are behind this whole thing! Then something must have happened to the team!" Cody said.

"We've got to stop them!" Draculaura declared, about to march up to confront the thieves. But Ghoulia grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Uuugh, uugh. Nruugh." the zombie moaned.

The monsters gasped in awe. "That's a great idea!" Frankie cried.

"Ghoulia, you moaning genius!" howled Clawdeen.

"Whoa, wait a minute, what did she say?!" asked Cody, perplexed.

The ghouls whispered the plan to the human, then he too smiled. "Oooh! I like this plan!" Cody said.

"Then let's get moving!" Frankie announced.

* * *

><p>Evan and Myles had just finished filling their bags with stolen merchandise. They hopped into the van and drove off to a cave outside of town.<p>

At the outskirts of town, the Burns family were still asleep. They tossed and turned as their worst nightmares. As bad as their nightmares were, they couldn't find themselves to wake up!

But Twyla arrived. She snatched the nightmares and the family simultaneously jolted awake.

"Huh?! Who?! What happened?!" Kade exclaimed. His siblings and father were just as confused.

Cody embraced his father with a hug. "You're all okay!"

"Cody?! What's going on?" asked the chief.

"We can explain, officer."

The family looked and gasped. Kade yelped and hid behind Dani and Graham hid behind Charlie and Cody, all startled at the sight of Twyla, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Ghoulia, and Robecca.

"Don't be scared, guys. These are the Monster High students. Twyla was the one who saved you guys." Cody told his family.

Unnerved by the humans' stares at her, Twyla was about to find the nearest shadow to hid in, but Clawdeen gave her a push forward. "Uh, hey." Twyla said shyly.

Graham adjusted his glasses to confirm he wasn't seeing things. "You're...real monsters?!"

"That's right. And proud to be." Clawdeen told the engineer.

Dani immediately noticed Draculaura's fangs and spoke to her. "Are you a real vampire?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wait a minute, what about the bots?!" Charlie said. "Evan and Myles must have captured them!"

The monsters weren't worried. "It's alright. Ghoulia's master plan has got it covered." Clawdeen patted her zombie friend on the back.

"Ghoulia?" Dani questioned. The zombie girl waved demurely at them.

"You bet, she may be a zombie, but she's the smartest girl in school." Draculaura pointed out.

"Wait, this is a zombie?!" Kade blurted out.

"Uh-huuuh." slurred Ghoulia. Her iCoffin rang and and she answered. After the call, she gave a nod.

"Phase two is in motion." Robecca said.

"What's phase two?" Chief Burns inquired.

"We'll explain on the way to the thieves' hideout." Twyla said. "We'll take you there on our bus."

* * *

><p>The brothers arrived at their underground hideout with their loot. It was an underground mine, abandoned for years. They looked up at the trapped rescue bots. "Man, this has got to be our best heist ever!" Myles gloated. "Now we've got these robots all to ourselves! With these overgrown rust buckets, we can take over the whole island!"<p>

As angered as they are, the bots had to remain silent. They couldn't risk exposing their secret of being sentient robots. But what were they to do?!

"Let's take these bots for a test run!" But Myles got an even more awful idea. "Wait a minute, I got it! What do you say we open these guys up and see what makes them tick?"

The brother cackled in agreement. The bots were stunned to the spark. This could be the end to everything.

"Okay, Evan. Get me the laser saw!" Myles ordered.

Then all of a sudden, the lights went out in the mine. "Hey! Why'd you turn out the lights, bro?!" Myles scolded his brother.

Even grunted something and shook his head.

"Forget it." Myles gritted his teeth. "Must be a power out. Just hand me the saw!"

Then the saw came flying through the air and nearly missed Myles' head. The teen screamed and jumped back. The bots almost didn't control their surprised reactions in time.

Angered, Myles grabbed his brother by the shirt. "Y'know, you're starting to get pretty careless, ya nitwit!" he snapped. "That saw almost took my head off!"

Evan waved his hands and shook his head while grunting hysterically, implying he didn't do that.

Myles glowered. "Well, if you didn't, then who did?"

"Beats me." a faint voice whispered.

The brother gasped and huddled close to each other, looking around for the owner of that voice. Suddenly, the super magnet was shut off and the bots were freed, but they were too confused to make arrests.

Evan shivered as he grumbled something, he was sounding quite scared.

"Hey, don't give me that. There's no such thing as ghosts." Myles replied, his voice quivering.

"No such thing as ghosts?!" the voice hollered, causing the brothers, and the bots to yelp.

A white figured floated through the ground before the brothers. It was Spectra Vondergeist with her hands firmly on her hips. "What do you think I am? A puff of smoke?" she huffed. "Don't answer that."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the brothers screamed and ran for their van when suddenly a bat flew from out the van's window and transformed into a vampire! It was Elissabat.

The bots couldn't believe their optics. Was this really happening?!

The boys froze in their tracks, paralyzed with fear.

Elissabat hissed, baring her fangs as her eyes glowed. "I want to drink your blood..." she snarled.

Screaming again, the brother tried to get away. But bumped into someone. They turned and saw Skelita Calaveras, smiling evilly at them. She screeched at them and rattled her bones.

Falling backwards, terrified beyond belief. Evan and Myles hurried out of the mine, screaming their heads off.

Once they were gone, Frankie Stein emerged from the back of the van. She gathered up some of her own electricity and short-circuited the satellite dish, deactivating it's power. Once that happened, the people of Griffin Rock were finally waking up from their nightmarish naps.

"We did it, ghouls!" Frankie cheered. They all cheered and turned to the Rescue Bots. Blades screamed and jumped into Chase's arms, which took the monsters by surprise.

"G-G-GHOST! MONSTERS!" Blades yelped.

The ghouls stared, shared a look, then giggled. "This is a surprise. They're afraid of us." Skelita said.

"But you don't have to be afraid." said Frankie. "You must be the Rescue Bots we heard about. We came down here to help you stop the thieves."

"And you saved us." Boulder said. "That was amazing!"

"What's really amazing is that you guys are alive!" Skelita said in awe. "You're not mindless machines after all."

"So...you're not going to haunt us?" Blades asked, to Spectra in particular.

"Nope, I'm a friendly ghost." Spectra answered.

"Oh, thank goodness." Now Blades was calmed down. He looked up at Chase, and after a socially awkward pause, let the helicopter bot down.

"This is no time to get acquainted! We must capture Myles and Evan before they get away!" said Chase.

"Don't worry, Big guy." Frankie told the cop bot. "It's under control. Follow us!"

* * *

><p>Outside the cave's entrance, the ghouls and the Burns family were just standing there. "Remind me again why we're just standing here." asked Kade.<p>

"You'll see." Draculaura replied.

A few seconds later, Myles and Evan ran out of the cave screaming. They went up to Chief Burns and got on their knees. "Please! Arrest us! Take us to jail! We give up!" Myles pleaded.

"They're asking for it, officer." Clawdeen said.

The boys turned and took one good look at the monsters, then screamed and hid behind the Chief. "Don't just stand there! Get us out of here!" The cop was happy to oblige and put the cuffs on both boys.


	3. Chapter 3: A Big Announcement

Once the brothers were taken downtown, the Burns family and Monster High students returned to the firehouse. Once there, introductions were made.

"Wow! So Monster High has tons of different monsters?!" Cody asked excited.

Frankie nodded. "That's right. At Monster High, everyone is welcome. The hairy, the scary, the creepy and freaky, all monsters are welcome."

Dani looked at Twyla curiously. "So...what kind of monster are you?"

"I'm a Boogeyman." the ghoul answered.

"I'm sorry, you said a Boogeyman?!" Kade asked incredulously. "As in the Boogeyman who scares people in bed?"

Twyla's face went cold as ice, making Kade nervous. "No. That's not it at all. What we do is catch the nightmares of humans as we hide in the shadows." Twyla took out a jar filled with nightmares. "These were the nightmares I collected from you guys."

"See? Boogey-monsters are just misunderstood. They use their powers to help normies, not scare them." Frankie said.

"So, you two are vampires?" Boulder asked Elissabat and Draculaura. "You don't look like mosquitos."

The vampires were confused. "Uh, mosquitos?" Elissabat questioned.

"Well, you survive by drinking human blood, right?"

Draculaura went sheet pale and started to stutter. She fell over and Elissabat caught her in time.

"What happened?! What's wrong?!" Dani asked frantically.

"Shall I drive her to the hospital?!" Chase offered.

"It's alright." Elissabat said as she fanned her fellow vampire. "Draculaura's afraid of blood. She's very squeamish."

"A vampire afraid of blood?!" Graham questioned, baffled. "Then how do you survive?"

Draculaura answered as she came to. "We don't need to drink b-b-" She cleared her throat. "You know what I mean. I prefer fruits and veggies! Plus iron supplements."

"And not all vampires drink blood. We never do." Elissabat pointed out.

Dani blinked with realization. "Wait, what was your name again?"

"Draculaura." the vampire replied.

"Draculaura...like...Count Dracula?" Kade asked, stiffening.

"Yeah, he's my dad."

Hearing that, the humans started to look pale themselves.

Cody, however, was ecstatic. "Whoa! You're dad is the real Count Dracula?! Noble!"

"Who's Count Dracula?" asked Boulder. "Is he a vampire too?"

"Yeah! He's the king of them all!" Kade said. "And the baddest of them all!"

Shocked, Draculaura stomped her foot forward. "THAT IS NOT TRUE! TAKE THAT BACK!"

Everyone flinched at her reaction, even the bots. After an awkward pause, Draculaura cleared her throat. "Sorry, uh, well, you see, the truth is, my father is a wonderful monster. Many normies think he's evil because of a pretender wrongly influenced by our legacy. My father is well-loved in the monster community who is a great believer in monster equality!" She huffed and folded her arms, leaving the others quite stunned.

"Uh, okay. My bad." Kade said.

"And he's not the king of vampires. Vampires are only ruled by the Vampire Queen." Draculaura included.

"Then who's the queen?" Blades asked.

Elissabat cleared her throat and smiled big while Draculaura pointed at her friend.

The humans and robots let out one big gasp. "You're the queen of the vampires?!" Dani exclaimed.

Elissabat nodded.

"Wow! It's an honor, your Majesty!" Boulder said humbly as he took a bow.

"Thank you." Elissabat said with a giggle.

"Wow, to think we were wrong about monster all this time..." Heatwave said.

"And I was wrong about you Rescue Bots!" said Robecca. "You all are the bee's knees!"

"I was unaware that bees had knees." Chase said, perplexed.

Everyone giggled. "It's an expression, Chase." Cody corrected.

"Well, I'm glad everyone's getting along." Chief Burns said. "Because after the field trip, we're heading on vacation!"

Graham adjusted his glasses. "Vacation? Where to, Dad?"

"Salem, Oregon, to visit Monster High!"

"WHAT?!" everyone said together.


	4. Chapter 4: To Monster High We Go

"We're going to Monster High?!" the Rescue team exclaimed.

"They're coming to Monster High?!" the monsters exclaimed.

"Whoa, now! I don't think that's a good idea!" Clawdeen barked.

"Yeah! Monsters aren't ready for normie interaction!" Draculaura squeaked.

"And neither are we!" Blades hollered. "We just met a few monsters, now we have to see a whole entire school of them?!"

"Well, in the phone call, Headmistress Bloodgood also told me that once the field trip is up, we're heading over to Monster High to help promote monsters into normie society." Chief Burns explained. "I know it's a bit sudden..."

"A bit?!" wailed Dani. "It's way more sudden than you think, dad!"

"Yeah, human high school is scary enough, but going to a _monster_ high school?! It'll be a nightmare!" Kade replied.

"It kills me to say this, but Kade's right." said Heatwave. "Don't you think we're rushing things here? I don't think this Headmistress knows what she's doing."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Robecca shot back. "Headmistress Bloodgood knows exactly what's she's doing!"

"Robecca's right." said Frankie. "I say it's great that you all are coming! And besides, it's not everyday that we get giant alien robots visiting our school! Just how voltageous is that?!"

"It won't be so "voltageous" when the idea that alien beings exist will cause panic!" Heatback responded.

"Don't be so sure, Heatwave." Cody spoke before this argument got out of hand. "I mean, if these monsters are comfortable with you guys, I'm sure the school will be the same if we give them a chance!"

"Cody's right." said Dani. "We all have to learn to take chances."

"So, what do you say, guys? Pleeeease?" Frankie asked with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" every other monster begged with the same puppy dog eyes.

Chase stared at them. "Strange, it's as though their eyes are overpowering our decision making."

Heatwave exhaled an exasperated sigh. "Alright, we'll go. As long as no other humans know about us, deal?!"

"Deal!" Frankie accepted. "Get some shut eye, Rescue Bots! You're going to Monster High!"

"YAY!" the monsters cheered.

"Us too!" Cody chimed in.

"DOUBLE YAY!" the monsters cheered again.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Boulder exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Monster High! And we don't have to pretend to be robots!" He must have been the only bot not afraid of this "vacation."

"Why me...?" Blades whimpered.

"Don't get all whiney, we're all in the same boat here." Heatwave rolled his optics. "Going to a monster school, thrillsville..."

"Hmm, perhaps monsters have new law procedures for us to study..." Chase pondered. "Maybe this experience will be beneficial to us."

"You're gonna love the haunt dogs in the creepateria!" Clawdeen said. "They're to die for!"

"Uuuuuugh!" Ghoulia moaned loudly.

"Uh, translation?" Dani asked.

"She said, wait until you see Mad Science class!" Twyla said.

"Mad science class?!" Graham said quite startled, nearly jumping out of his glasses.

"And there's Home Ick, Drama in the Vampitheater, Dead Languages, Clawculus..." Draculaura counted the number of subjects on her fingers.

The humans and bots were stunned. This was going to be quite the adventure.

"Alright, family!" Chief Burns announced. "Tomorrow, we leave for Monster High!"

"Oh, joy..." Kade dryly commented.

Twyla grinned. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we celebrate with a feast?"

"A feast?" Cody questioned.

"Oh, yes." Twyla took out her jar of nightmares and licked her lips. "These nightmares aren't going to eat themselves!"

"You...eat nightmares?!" Dani said, flabbergasted.

"Of course I do. All Boogeymen do. Why do you think we collect them? Let's chow down!"

Heatwave sighed. "I have a feeling this is gonna be some vacation..."


	5. Chapter 5: Scare of a Fair

**Dedicated to Monster High, I've posted this chapter on their favorite day! Happy Friday the 13th, everyone! **

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Burns family was bright-eyed and bushytailed for the big trip to Monster High. And by Burns family, it was only two members. Cody and his father were wide awake and ready for the trip. Cody hurried to the bunker to find his older siblings and the Rescue Bots.<p>

"Come on, you guys! Monster High awaits!"

"Relax, Cody. We're getting ready." Kade said as he was about to ride with Heatwave.

"Hold on, you guys!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw Frankie and the ghouls. "You guys can ride with us on our bus!"

"It is a long ride to Salem, after all." Twyla said.

"We can't do that." Graham said.

The monsters seemed offended. Draculaura started to get teary-eyed. "You mean...you don't want to sit with us?" she sniffled.

"What?! No, no! I mean we can't do that because we have to be driving the bots so people won't get suspicious of them." he corrected.

Draculaura blinked. "Oh..."

"Alright, everyone! Monster High, here we come!" Cody cheered.

* * *

><p>The hearse drove through the streets while the Rescue Bots and the Burns family followed them. It was quite a long drive, but they were getting close to New Salem, Oregon.<p>

Finally, after a long drive, the bus and the Burns family pulled through the gates of Monster High. The ghouls exited the bus and the family got out. The Rescue Bots turned to their robot mode, and gazed at the imposing castle that was Monster High. It was something right out of a scary movie.

"Here it is! Monster High!" Frankie announced.

"Whoa!" Cody gasped in awe. "This is awesome!"

"This is definitely a school for monsters." Dani said.

"Yep..." Kade said, stiffening.

Heatwave looked over to Blades. "You're taking this rather well."

"O-Of course!" Blades said, chuckling nervously. "This place isn't so creepy. Right, guys? Right?..."

"BURNS FAMILY!"

Blades screamed and jumped into Chase's arms...again. The sound of trotting echoed towards them. A woman riding a horse galloped like she was in a race. The Bots and humans yelped and backed away for cover, the ghouls hardly flinched.

The horse came to a halt and let out a cry as fire exhaled from it's nostrils. The woman stomped down from her horse. The visitors were scared almost to death, mostly because the woman had her own head in her hands! She casually placed it on her shoulders and approached Charlie. "Chief Burns, I presume?" She smiled and put her hand out.

"Yes..." Charlie said after a pause. "You must be Headmistress Bloodgood."

"Yes, I am." the headmistress replied. "Welcome to Monster High. I'm glad you and your family are here."

The rest of the family were too stunned to speak.

"Come along, we have a surprise waiting for you behind the school." The headmistress led the way.

"That...was the headmistress?!" Graham murmured. His eyes were wider than his glasses

"That's right, the Headless Headmistress." Frankie beamed. "Come on, you guys are gonna love this!"

Hesitantly, the Burns followed the monsters. But the bots were having trouble since Blades was still in Chase's arms. "Is jumping into my arms really that necessary?" Chase questioned.

"No..." Blades said, getting out of Chase's arms again. They followed the humans who followed the monsters and when they turned the corner, they were completely floored and amazed.

A huge carnival was taking place in the schoolyards. Crowds of monster students and teachers were there to welcome them.

"SURPRISE!" Frankie and the ghouls cheered.

"Wha-What is all this?!" Cody stuttered.

"It's a party!" Draculaura said. "See, we wanted to celebrate monsters and normies together, so we put together this carnival!"

"And since we heard so many amazing things you guys do to help people, we thought you'd be the perfect guests of honor!"

"Awesome! Let's party!" Cody shouted.

The carnival was unlike anything the humans ever saw. It was like a carnival of fear, the music was creepy and off key. The Ferris wheel and rides looked monstrous. And yet everyone was just hanging out and having fun.

Clawdeen and Twyla were showing Kade the dunk tank, inside was Heath Burns, Monster High's class clown.

"A fireman, huh?" Heath snorted. "Good luck trying to put out the Heathster!" He flexed his muscles and his head caught fire, startling Kade.

"Is he okay?" Kade asked Clawdeen.

"Yeah, Heath's a fire elemental." she explained. "Trust me, he needs a dip in the tank."

Kade gave a nod, aimed at the target, and missed it by an inch. Heath laughed at his miss. "Who knew normies throw like girls?" Heath kept laughing until a shadow covered him. He snapped his mouth shut and saw Heatwave looking down at him.

"Allow me." the Rescue Bot flicked the target with his little finger. Heath hollered in agony as he plopped into the water.

"Yeah, that'll cool him off all right." Kade gloated.

Twyla chuckled. "Yeah, the piranhas help."

"Piranhas?!" Kade and Heatwave looked back and saw Heath crawling out of the tank, screaming in pain as a pack of piranhas munched on him.

Meanwhile, Graham and Dina were staring at this one ride that was enjoyable to monsters: being grabbed by slimy tentacles and hurled around in their grasps.

"You going on that?" asked Dani.

"Pass." Graham replied. Suddenly, his nose started to twitch and he sneezed. A few seconds later, he sneezed again and his eyes started to water. "What-?"

An arm hooked around Graham's neck. The normie let out a yell when he saw a girl covered in orange fur and had green cat eyes. She dressed like a punk.

"Well, well, look what we have here." the monster purred. Two more feline gutter punk girls surrounded Graham. He sneezing doubled and his nose was red as Rudolph's. "Aw, allergic to cats, are we?" the orange cat girl smiled wickedly, running her finger across Graham's cheek, causing him to sneeze again.

"Hey! Leave my brother alone!" Dani exclaimed.

The cat girl just scoffed. "Aw, the normie boy is standing up for his sibling."

Dani's core was cut. "I'm a girl." she growled, balling her fists in anger.

"You are? I hadn't noticed." the three werecats let out a laugh that ended with a purr.

"ROWR! HEY!" The cat girl cried out when a ghoul sprayed her in the face with a squirt bottle. The cantankerous kitties moved away from Graham as his rescuer came in.

It was a girl that was like a runway model for an Egyptian fashion show. She had flawless tan skin and blue eyes, black hair with gold highlights, and was wearing an outfit that looked like wrappings.

"Back off, Toralei." the royal diva commanded. "The normies don't have to be creeped out by you." She gave Toralei and her posse each a good spray. They hissed at the mummy girl. "Now, why don't you and those ugly shoes of yours take a walk?" She raised her bottle again. The werecats huffed and walked away.

Once Graham recovered from his sneezing fit, he turned to the girl. "Wow. Thanks, Miss...?"

"De Nile, Cleo de Nile." the mummy introduced herself. She put her squirt bottle in her golden purse. "I knew this would come in handy."

"Thanks for saving my brother, Cleo." Dani thanked.

"No big, anything to keep Toralei at bay is a sheer pleasure of mine." Cleo eyed Graham carefully. "Ghoulia told me you're an engineer, right?"

"Uh, yes, I am." Graham said after a pause.

"Then you should meet my mummy." Cleo paused. "I mean, my daddy. He's the chairman of the school's construction committee. He needs some new ideas and I'm sure you're the man for the job."

"Me?!" Graham said, taken aback. "I-I've never worked with an actual chairman before!"

"Oh, I'm sure Daddy will appreciate it." Cleo assured. "Come on, I'll take you to my place." She took Graham by the arm and took off.

But Dani had second thoughts. "Wait a sec! Graham! Hold on-" Then Dani gasped and froze, as did Graham.

Tall, muscular, statuesque men carrying a gold and black coach modeled after the Sphinx stomped towards them. Only the men had jackal heads! They stopped before Cleo and opened the door.

Cleo smiled at the normies' shocked faces. "Don't worry, it's just a few servants and the family coach. Let's get going! Progress stops for no man...or monster!" She pulled Graham inside and the servants picked up the coach and stomped away. Dani was amazed at how strong and fast they were. She was so stunned that she completely forgot about Graham being taken away so suddenly.


	6. Chapter 6: Arising Fears

Draculaura and Elissabat were enjoying the fair when they spotted Dani just standing there like she was in a trance.

"Hey, Dani. What's up?" asked Elissabat. He looked around. "Where's Graham?"

"Uh, he's meeting with the school's construction committee, I guess." She looked down, rather depressed.

"Is something wrong?" Draculaura asked.

"It's just, do I...look like a girl to you guys?"

Her question startled the ghouls. "Well, you are a girl." Draculaura answered. She looked at Dani thoughtfully. "But this outfit...who's your stylist?"

"I don't have one." Dani responded.

"Then you've come to the right ghouls! If you're feeling down, all you need is a makeover!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blades was looking around for Boulder. "Hey, guys. Any idea where Boulder is?"<p>

"I believe he said something about going inside the school." Chief Charlie said as he and Kade played a carnival game with Heatwave and Chase.

Blades visibly flinched. "Inside the school?! As in the creepy, haunted looking castle that's suppose to be a school?!"

"Relax, Airhead. It's just a school." Kade said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The gang looked back at the school. It's gloom and malevolence made them have second thoughts.

"Uh, maybe he should go check on him." Heatwave suggested.

Everyone headed inside, when they did. All of their jaws dropped.

Monster High was a lot bigger on the inside. The brick walls were as dark as they were on the outside. The coffins were shaped like coffins. There was creepiness wall to wall.

Kade gulped. "Glad they keep the school spirit on the inside too..."

**BOOOOM!**

Everyone screamed when an explosion shook the halls and echoed like rolling thunder. Heatwave pointed to the direction of the boom. "This way!"

The team hurried down the hall and saw a doorway with smoke seeping from the cracks. Heatwave broke down the door and Blades used his wings to blow away the smoke and once the smoke cleared, they were in utter shock.

In was Boulder wearing a lab coat along with a normal looking boy in glasses, who was coated in greenish glowing soot. Not to mention the lab was a monster sized mess as well as the big, flaming hole in the roof.

"Let me guess, mad science project gone wrong?" said Kade.

"Actually, Jackson here was introducing me to mad science. It's really fascinating! I tried perfecting this one formula until, well..."

"It didn't quite go so well...to say the least." Jackson said, cleaning his glasses.

"It doesn't look to bad..." Cody said.

Right on cue, the entire wall crumbled down. Everyone just stared.

"Tell that to the headmistress." Heatwave said.

Blades nodded. "And when you do, I am so out of here!"

Suddenly, something was hurled at the group. Seconds later, another explosion occurred. Only this time, it left the entire team stuck with some sort of sticky, bubblegum-like substance that stuck them in place!

"Hey! What's going on?!" Heatwave growled as he tried to free himself, but it was useless.

* * *

><p>"So, Cleo, what's you dad like?" Graham asked as he and Ghoulia arrived at Cleo's residence.<p>

"Well, he can be a little...strict at times. But once he gets to know you, I'm sure you two will get along fine." The mummy girl smiled like she didn't have a care, but Ghoulia looked quite unsure, making Graham uneasy.

The servants arrived at Cleo's house and the trio got out, Graham gazed upon Cleo's house, or most likely, pyramid palace! It looked like it came all the way from Egypt! This was beyond Graham's imagination!

"Well, are you going to stand there mouth agape or are you coming in?" Cleo walked up to the door and Graham followed, but Ghoulia stopped him, took a raw steak out of her backpack, and threw it into the fountain, where a pack of hungry crocodiles munched on the meat. Graham's legs had a hard time moving so Ghoulia had to push him to the door.

Once the large gates were opened, Graham beheld the most exquisite home he has ever been in. Despite being a mummy's home, it was spotless, clean and tidy! Perfect for Egyptian royalty.

"Have a look around, Graham. I'll go fetch my father." Cleo said with a little wave as she and Ghoulia took off.

Graham looked around. "Hmm, maybe Cleo's dad won't be so bad." Cleo hardly seemed like a mummy to Graham. Who knows? Maybe her father was just as kind and normal looking as his daughter. Curious, Graham decided to have a look around. He admired the decorum and antiquities, but the giant jackal guards still unnerved him as they eyed the human carefully.

But there was one place that seemed unguarded. It seemed to be a dark stone hallway. Curious, Graham wandered down the hall. As he did, he felt a chill when he saw the hall become more...dark and decaying, it was like this part of the hall wasn't cleaned at all. Graham grew more paranoid with each step.

Then Graham bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me-" When he saw who it was, his face lost all it's color and he quivered uncontrollably.

Back in the living room, "That's strange," Cleo said confused as she came back. "I'm sure Daddy wasn't away on business today."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Cleo and Ghoulia practically jumped out of their shoes when the heard Graham screaming as he raced down the hallway. He was grabbed by two guards before he could get away. Footsteps came down the hall as well. Slow, menacing footsteps.

"Uh, oh..." Cleo gulped.

A tall, menacing figure shuffled out of the hallway. Graham looked ready to faint. It was a mummy, but not like Cleo. He was completely covered with aged wrappings. Only his bony fingers and his blue eyes are shown. The guards carried Graham over to him.

Ramses de Nile leered his eyes at the human. "Who are you?" he bellowed.

"Uh, G-G-Graham B-Burns, s-s-sir..." Graham stuttered in fear.

"Daddy! I can explain!" Cleo intervened. "This is a normie who's an engineer! I brought him her so you can talk about new building plans for our school!"

The mummy sneered at the suggestion. "Cleo, I do not require a normie to tell me how to do my job."

Just then, the phone rang and a servant brought the phone to Ramses. "Hello?...WHAT?!" he roared, making Cleo and Graham flinch. Ramses exhaled an exasperated sigh. "Very well." He let out a growl as he hung up. "Well, Cleo, it turns out one of your schoolmates destroyed the Mad Science lab." His voice quite unsettling.

As if on cue, Ghoulia's phone rang. She rolled her eyes and answered. Her eyes widened. "Uuuuuuh!" She hung up and told Cleo what happened. She was just as shocked. "GUARDS! Release him at once!" Cleo commanded. "Graham! We have to get back to school! Frankie, Robecca, and your robots are in danger!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Uniting World

Back at Monster High, It was some sort of flying aircraft hovering over Monster High. Inside the aircraft, Frankie, Robecca and the Rescue bots were held prisoner. The bots were magnetized to the ship's wall while Frankie and Robecca were trapped in a glass dome. Frankie banged hard on the glass. "Let us out of here!" she demanded.

"You won't get away with this! Whoever you are!" Robecca hollered loud enough for their captor to hear.

The captor at the helm chuckled to himself. "Oh, but I have!" He turned around to face them. It was none other than the evil Dr. Thaddeus Morocco, the slimiest of all evil geniuses.

"What gives, Morocco?!" Heatwave roared. "I know why you'd kidnap us, but why Frankie and Robecca?!"

"Because, my good machine, these two have the very same thing you bots have; untapped potential!" the evil doctor chuckled again. "You see, ever since I was a lad, I was always fascinated by the story of the Frankenstein creature. Therefore, inspiring my most ingenious plan ever! To create an army of machines and monsters using the power of life! You two girls, or should I say ghouls, will be the key to my success!" He eyed the ghouls like bugs in a jar. "All it takes is a little...closer examination."

"Leave them out of this!" Boulder roared.

"Yeah! You're even worse than those normie robbers!" Robecca huffed.

Morocco just scoffed. "Of course I am. Who do you think hired them to kidnap the bots for me?" He rolled his eyes. "But to think those neurotic nitwits would be spooked so easily! And after wasting all of my resources on them! Idiots!" He regained his composure and adjusted his monocle. "Now then, off we go!"

* * *

><p>Back at the Mad Science lab, Jackson and the Burns family were still trapped. "There has to be a way out of this! We've gotta save the bots!"<p>

As if his call was heard, Clawdeen and Skelita. "Oh my ghoul! What happened here?!" Clawdeen howled.

"The bots were kidnapped by Dr. Morocco!" Cody said. "We have to get out of this and save them before it's too late!"

"I have an idea!" Jackson spoke up. "Clawdeen! Play some loud music on your phone!"

"Music?! What's music gonna do?!" snapped Kade.

"On it!" Clawdeen pulled out her iCoffin and played the loudest, most obnoxious song she could find. Jackson cried out suddenly, starling the Burns. They watched in astonishment as Jackson's body was suddenly engulfed in flames! The fire around him melted the goo off of him, freeing him in the process. When the flames died down, Jackson was no longer a normal human. For he had become his blue skinned, orange eyed, fiery haired alter ego, Holt Hyde!

Back on the ground, Graham, Cleo, and Ghoulia spotted Dr. Morocco's aircraft. "I've got to get up there! But how?!"

"Leave it to us, kid!"

Graham turned and saw a girl with the lower body of a horse but had the wings of a bird! It was Avea Trotter, the hybrid child of a harpy and a centaur. And Spectra was floating next to a girl that appeared to be a ghost, but had the tail of a mermaid. Her name was Sirena Von Boo, daughter of a mermaid and a ghost.

"We'll help you out, normie!" the mermaid ghost beamed.

"Don't count us out!" Graham saw who else was here to help and he almost lost it! It was Draculara, Elissabat, and Dani. Only Dani was dressed for monster success! She wore a white mini dress decorated with black bats and wore black high heels and topped off with hot red lipstick.

"What the heck are you turning into?!" Graham hollered, flabbergasted.

Dani simply shrugged. "Hey, just trying a new look. And so far, it works. Right boys?" She looked at the flock of vampire boys fawning over her, who agreed wholeheartedly.

Graham rubbed his spinning head. "I'm gonna need a long vacation after this vacation..." He yelped when Avea grabbed him by the arm and swung him on her back.

"Normally, I don't give pony rides, but for Frankie's sake, I'll make an exception. NOW HANG ON!" Avea took off while Sirena and Spectra followed him. The vampires turned into bats and began carrying Dani and flew together. Draculaura and Elissabat made like bats and joined them.

On the ship, Morocco was quite in a good mood. He kicked back in his pilot's chair. "I swear, this has got to be my best idea ever!"

Then Sirena popped her head through the window just inches from the doctor's face. "Hi!"

Morocco screamed and fell back in shock. Sirena giggled as she and Spectra floated through the ship. "Oooh! Look at all these buttons!" Sirena said dreamily, eyeing the control panel.

"Stay away from that, you freak of nature! You-GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Morocco hit the deck when Avea stomped through the windshield and glass. Graham hopped off her and stopped Sirena from pushing anything dangerous. "I'll take it from here!" He went to the controls and began flying it down.

"NO! I won't let you!" Morocco roared as he charged at Graham, But then Dani and the flock of vampires arrived just in time to stop him.

"But we won't let you!" Dani said as she stood defiantly. The vampires hissed and flashed their eyes at Morocco.

"I recommend you back off." Elissabat warned. Morocco went pale seeing all the eyeteeth gleaming at him. Spectra deactivated the magnet and broke the glass dome, freeing her ghoulfriends and the Rescue Bots.

Graham smirked as he held on tight. "Okay, gang! Let's turn this tub around!"

Back on solid ground, the rest of the Burns family were released by Holt and Jinafire Long. Chief Burns looked around. "Where's Graham and Dani?!"

"Look! Up there!" Cody pointed to Morocco's aircraft and it landed safely on the ground. When the door opened, the boys were shocked to see the bots in one piece and Morocco trapped in Heatwave's grip. A gaggle of monsters exited the ship as well.

"Well, I'll be." Chief Burns said.

"I'll say! What the heck is Dani wearing?!" Kade blurted.

"I know! Monster High looks pretty good on me, huh?" Dani smiled. "But I can always wear my old jumpsuit again."

"Yeah, your first thing was your best thing, Dani." Elissabat said.

Draculaura smiled her fangs with joy. "Totes! Just be yourself and be proud of it! That's what Monster High is all about after all!"

"We can't thank you all enough, Frankie." Heatwave told her. "Not once, but twice your friends have saved us."

"Indeed! Today, monsters were the real rescuers.' said Chase.

"Definitely! I'll never be scared of monsters again!" Blades declared.

"BOO!" Sirena popped through Blades' chest plate.

Blades screamed and jumped into Chase's arms again. Everyone laughed.

Once Morocco was carried away back to Griffin Rock jail, the Burns and the Monster High student body went back to enjoying the fair.

"Thanks again for helping us, everyone." Charlie thanked.

"Yeah! You ghouls would make an awesome rescue team!" Kade complimented.

"Thanks, but remember; we're still in high school!" Frankie replied.

After the fair, everyone, the humans, the monsters, and the Rescue Bots joined together for one big group photo. A photo worthy of being in the history books.

So in the end, thanks to the freaky flaws and monster and human union, the Rescue Bots and the Burns famly were saved, making a milestone in the mission for Monster High to join normie society one day.


End file.
